seriously, why me?
by iceskaterprincess
Summary: Sophie and Kelly thought it was was a game ;kidding. but they didn't know the guys they'd meet were real vampires. And the guys they'd meet didn't know they weren't.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

sophie~

Ryan scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me . "Meet us at this address tomorrow night at midnight," he said. Okay, now I knew they were taking this too far. They turned and left.

I turned to Kelly, "Are we going to go?"

"Of course!" she replied. "If we don't, we may never see them again and girl, they are cute!" So we headed off to Kelly's house. When we got to her house we changed out of our costumes, and went to bed.

sophie~

"Okay class," Mrs. Goodberry said. "Today I thought we could have some fun and tell a scary story!" I heard murmurs of excitement.

"This should be good." I said sarcastically to Kelly.

"Okay, the story takes place in 1920. Our scary story starts off with two young boys. One named Ryan, and one named Finn." I looked at Kelly. "Now, these two boys were daredevils. They were always looking for some kind of trouble. One day, they heard rumors of a haunted house. They asked their friend for the address: 284 Blackmore." I looked down at the piece of paper Ryan had given us. The same address. I gave the piece of paper to Kelly with a look of horror on my face. Kelly looked at me with the same look. Mrs. Goodberry continued. "One day, Ryan and Finn decided to go to the haunted house to see if there were really ghosts.

"The minute they stepped into the house, they heard strange noises. There was howling and stomping. It was freezing! They started to get nervous. Just then, BOOM! Two vampires jumped out at them. They both screamed and fell to the vampires bit them and almost completely drained them of their blood. They had just enough blood to survive...as vampires."

kelly~

"My house or yours?" I asked Sophie as we were walking home from school. "Yours." She replied. "So, do you think Goodberry's real?"

"Girl, vampires, really? I wouldn't question it for a minute." Sophie said sounding _so_ sure of herself. Sophie sighed "It was halloween, Kelly. Lighten up, okay?"

As we walked up the porch and I opened the door, my seven year old brother, Luke, came rushing toward us with a blue water gun. I only had enough time to think to myself, _theres no way this will end well._

I just finished ringing out my clothes when Sophie said, "Its 11:30. We should probably get going."

"You're right. How do I look?" I replied. I was wearing a white tank top under my favorite black leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. "Cool, but you should wear your black high heeled boots and pull your hair up into a ponytail. How about me?" Sophie was dressed in a red spaghetti strapped shirt with black short shorts on and black sandals. "Awesome. Here, wear this." I answered handing her my my red hair band. "Tonight is gonna rock!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied.

And the truth was, part of me was really excited about what might go down tonight. It was like for the first time in life, I was the girl that others gossip about rather than the other way around. But then there was a side of me that was really nervous, and confused. I had that exact feeling when I first saw them. But after I looked into Finn's big green eyes, that side completely vanished and the only thing going through my mind was yes, yes, yes!

"So, did you Mapquest the address?" Sophie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. It's actually really close by, we could walk if you want," I said. I didn't really want to walk all the way there but I did skip P.E. today so I kind of needed the exercise.

"Alright." Sophie sighed. I could tell she didn't want to, but she wasn't going to complain. I just let it go, and didn't say anything.

kelly~

"Well...this is it. House 284 Blackmore. You ready?" I asked Sophie. I was really hoping she would say no and we would leave ASAP, but I could tell by the huge smile across her face that there was no way on earth she was turning back now. Sophie has this tendency to have a real rush to have some or really any kind of excitement in her life. If it wasn't for me in her life, she might have a future in professional skydiving! She began to walk ahead to the door. As soon as her foot touched the porch, the door swung open and out stepped Finn.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

_**hey guys hope you like my story. i will be adding chapters once or twice every 2 weeks. i love reveiws!**_

_**xoxo-lexi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

sophie~

Ryan scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me . "Meet us at this address tomorrow night at midnight," he said. Okay, now I knew they were taking this too far. They turned and left.

I turned to Kelly, "Are we going to go?"

"Of course!" she replied. "If we don't, we may never see them again and girl, they are cute!" So we headed off to Kelly's house. When we got to her house we changed out of our costumes, and went to bed.

sophie~

"Okay class," Mrs. Goodberry said. "Today I thought we could have some fun and tell a scary story!" I heard murmurs of excitement.

"This should be good." I said sarcastically to Kelly.

"Okay, the story takes place in 1920. Our scary story starts off with two young boys. One named Ryan, and one named Finn." I looked at Kelly. "Now, these two boys were daredevils. They were always looking for some kind of trouble. One day, they heard rumors of a haunted house. They asked their friend for the address: 284 Blackmore." I looked down at the piece of paper Ryan had given us. The same address. I gave the piece of paper to Kelly with a look of horror on my face. Kelly looked at me with the same look. Mrs. Goodberry continued. "One day, Ryan and Finn decided to go to the haunted house to see if there were really ghosts.

"The minute they stepped into the house, they heard strange noises. There was howling and stomping. It was freezing! They started to get nervous. Just then, BOOM! Two vampires jumped out at them. They both screamed and fell to the vampires bit them and almost completely drained them of their blood. They had just enough blood to survive...as vampires."

kelly~

"My house or yours?" I asked Sophie as we were walking home from school. "Yours." She replied. "So, do you think Goodberry's real?"

"Girl, vampires, really? I wouldn't question it for a minute." Sophie said sounding _so_ sure of herself. Sophie sighed "It was halloween, Kelly. Lighten up, okay?"

As we walked up the porch and I opened the door, my seven year old brother, Luke, came rushing toward us with a blue water gun. I only had enough time to think to myself, _theres no way this will end well._

I just finished ringing out my clothes when Sophie said, "Its 11:30. We should probably get going."

"You're right. How do I look?" I replied. I was wearing a white tank top under my favorite black leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. "Cool, but you should wear your black high heeled boots and pull your hair up into a ponytail. How about me?" Sophie was dressed in a red spaghetti strapped shirt with black short shorts on and black sandals. "Awesome. Here, wear this." I answered handing her my my red hair band. "Tonight is gonna rock!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied.

And the truth was, part of me was really excited about what might go down tonight. It was like for the first time in life, I was the girl that others gossip about rather than the other way around. But then there was a side of me that was really nervous, and confused. I had that exact feeling when I first saw them. But after I looked into Finn's big green eyes, that side completely vanished and the only thing going through my mind was yes, yes, yes!

"So, did you Mapquest the address?" Sophie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. It's actually really close by, we could walk if you want," I said. I didn't really want to walk all the way there but I did skip P.E. today so I kind of needed the exercise.

"Alright." Sophie sighed. I could tell she didn't want to, but she wasn't going to complain. I just let it go, and didn't say anything.

kelly~

"Well...this is it. House 284 Blackmore. You ready?" I asked Sophie. I was really hoping she would say no and we would leave ASAP, but I could tell by the huge smile across her face that there was no way on earth she was turning back now. Sophie has this tendency to have a real rush to have some or really any kind of excitement in her life. If it wasn't for me in her life, she might have a future in professional skydiving! She began to walk ahead to the door. As soon as her foot touched the porch, the door swung open and out stepped Finn.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**sophie~**

"Why wouldn't we?" Kelly asked with a smile. Wait a _smile? _Just a secondagoshe was nervous out her mind, oh well. Maybe I was finally starting to rub off on her. "Well, we kind of came on a bit strong." He replied. Just then, Ryan stepped out. "I thought I heard talking out here. So, why don't you two come in?"

When we walked in, I noticed the strangest thing, although the house on the outside looked as if it had been through three floods, nine tornadoes, and a stampede of elephants, the inside looked very modern and clean. There was a grey sofa, a blue chair, and a really pretty glass coffee table. The walls were light blue and the carpet was really white.

"So," Finn said, interrupting my thoughts. "Would you like to see our lair?" Woah, a little weird but whatever, I thought. Kelly glanced at me. I could tell she was nervous by the look in her eyes, so i gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course!" I said with a huge grin on my face. "Beware of the garlic. It keeps out any other vamps." Ryan said. Finn motioned to us to come with them down a hall. There were a lot of doors on both sides of the walls. At the very end of the hall was a door. There were cloves of garlic surrounding the door.

"Now this is the hard part." Ryan said, as he maneuvered his hands around the garlic to the doorknob. "Some people say that it's a myth, the whole garlic thing, but it's not." Finn chimed in. He then pulled up his sleeve to reveal a long scar. "Garlic is the only thing that we can't completely heal from." he added. "Finn, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Kelly asked pointing to his arm with the long scar. "It's... nothing, really." Finn answered. There was silence in the room for what seemed to be 5 minutes, but really it was only 1 minute. Once Ryan had the door open, we walked in.

As I walked in, I half expected there to be a dungeon look to it, but really it was just like the rest of the house but instead of the blue, red and black.

"So you really live here?" I asked. Ryan smiled at me.

"Worried?" Ryan replied with a smirk.

"Not at all." And the truth was as soon as I said it I knew it was true. He smiled at me again.

Finn took a seat on the black sofa and motioned for Kelly to sit with him. I could tell Finn had the hots for Kelly, but in my opinion he just wasn't her type. I sat down on a rocking chair to the side of the sofa.i looked over my shoulder expecting to see Ryan but didn't. I turned my head back to Finn and asked. "Where'd Ryan go?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped as Ryan bent down to whisper in my ear..."Right here."i smiled a little. i wasn't sure why but i felt so drawn to him. Like so safe and...loved. And i longed for his touch and the way just on word will caress me with warmth and sat down on the floor leaning his back against the table in front of the glanced at kelly and smiled.

"Well... you ready?" Finn asked. "Duh."

sophie~

"Well we will start with The Ramp." Ryan said. "The Ramp is in charge of all of us vampires. They control the rules and they have total control of the ones that don't follow the rules. They are bad, but not the worst. The worst are the Paranormal Hunters. They are bad news. They are humans who live to kill us. They usually run in families. They sometimes work for The Ramp. If a vamp breaks a rule, they call in a PH to dispose of them."

"And by dispose you mean..." Kelly asked.

"Kill."Finn replied. As if it was completely obvious.

I'm starting to have the feeling that they are real vampires. "I'm dizzy" I said. "I think I need a drink" "But we can't feed until dark, unless we are sneaky, or in the woods." Ryan said. "I could eat..." Finn added. Suddenly all I could see was black. Then there was a aching pain on the crown of my head. I then realized that i was lying on cold wood floor. Thats when everything went black.

sophie~

"Sophie!" _Woah, I'm in a blur right now. What just happened? _"Sophie, are you ok?" It was Kelly's voice. _I have to tell them, this has gone to far._ "We aren't vampires." I say. It was barely audible, but they understood. The rest was a blur, Ryan and Finn yelling, screaming at us, Ryan lunging towards me, fangs out. I had just enough time to think, _Goodbye world _before everything went black, _again._


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i wont do a lot of author notes but i just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have read my story and to my first 2 reviewers snemes and TanaAndBritt-Britt and my first followers snemes and lovesfairytale! i love reviews! and if you ever have any sujestions on like what should happen next or some thing i love to hear it! i actually already have the first 7 chapters up but maybe if its a really good idea or i like it a lot i can go back and change way u probably want to read my story now so ill shut up so you can enjoy! how you like it!  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

~Sophie

_I was in a ballroom, dancing with Ryan. I saw Kelly in the distance dancing with Finn. She was wearing the most gorgeous red shaded dress. I looked down to see myself in a very similar dress but mine was a bit shorter. There were beautiful fountains. So pretty and hypnotic. As I looked closer, I realized that the fountains were flowing with a red, thick substance...blood._

"Sophie, Sophie darling. Wake up." I knew who it was without having to look. His raspy voice gave it away. "Am I dead?" I asked with my eyes still closed. "Not quite." I opened them. I was in a bedroom. Ryan was standing over the bed. There was a dresser in the corner, and a desk against the teal wall. "You must be starving" he said. It was true. My stomach was grumbling. But I wasn't craving food.

"What have you done to me?" I asked him. "Well, I figured you would rather be half alive then not alive at all." "So I'm a vampire?" I asked. "Precisely." he replied. Then I bolted up. "Where is Kelly?" "Oh, Finn is with her in the other room." he said. "Is she-" "Yes she is a vampire, too." I started to hyperventilate, this could not be happening, this could so not be happening! Vampires aren't real! _I'm not a vampire, I can't be. _I thought as I fell back into my pillow.

"But you are, you are a vampire. You need not deny it my darling. "Ryan said taking my hand in his.

"Wait, can you read my mind?" I asked

"Yes." he replied.

"Can all vamps?" I asked.

"Only vamps that have a special connection...like you and me." Ryan said sweetly.

I looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled weakly. It was true we had something special between us. I'm not sure what it is but it was definitely special.

~kelly

"Come on, you know you want some." Finn said. I did,it smelled so good and it would be so easy and..wait what am i thinking I was not caving in. "I'm not drinking that blood. I am a human, and humans don't drink blood." I replied. "You are only half human. You are also half vampire. If you're going to be full vampire, you must drink this." "Maybe I don't want to be a vampire." I said. "Suit yourself. You'll come around sooner or later. Now come along, young one, we need to talk with Ryan and Sophie."

I tried to sit up. It was no use, I couldn't. Every bone in my body felt it would snap with even the tiniest movement. "I can't, Finn." I said easing myself back down on the bed.

"You could if you would just drink the blood." Finn answered slightly shaking the glass of dark red blood in front of my face. "I even bet Sophie's had at least a pint. I promise its not as bad as you think, it's delicious." Finn urged licking his lips.

I didn't want to think about Sophie right now, the last glance I was able to get of her she was passed out on the floor with her neck drenched in dark red blood and Ryan leaning over her. That was when my turn to pass out happened. All I could do now was just hope she was alright.

By now the smell of blood was eating me alive. I _had_ to get out of this room before I did something I would really regret.

"Where is Sophie?"

" The next room over with Ryan why?"

_oh no i couldn't stand it any longer it smelt so good. I wanted it so much, no...i needed it! _I snatched the cup from his hand and lifted it to my mouth to drink. I didn't think it was possible but this blood tasted better than anything i could've ever imagined. Better than cupcakes, ice cream, and delicious hot fudge. I closed my eyes and tilted the cup to get the last few drops out of the cup.

I slowly brought the cup down from my mouth and opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. It was a cruel smile. Shame washed over me as i handed the cup back to him. That's when i saw the cut on his hand. He noticed i was noticing and said..."its part of your transformation to drink my blood but you'll need human blood to finish it."

"No way." I said.

"You shouldn't resist it. The sooner you drink the easier it will be to adjust to being a vam-"

"I don't want to be a vampire!" I shouted at him.

"Well if you hadn't lied to us you wouldn't have to be!" He shouted back.

I sighed trying to calm down. "Look, we didn't lie. _You _misunderstood."

"Either way." he said standing up and stretching his hand out to me. "Come on."

I took his hand in mine as he helped me stand to leave the room. It was still difficult to move, but I could put up with it if it meant I could see Sophie. I had to know she was okay. I'm not sure I can get through this without her.

**please review! xoxo~lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

~ " first the the bite from a vampire to human obviously second you drink the biters blood and third you drink a human's blood" Ryan said.

" what what I'm so not drinking a human's blood!" I exclaimed " no way not going to happen.!"

"Now don't worry just yet. Me and Finn will have to teach you how to hunt first before so you don't end up sucking a human dry. Not that their is any thing wrong with that but people would start to notice."Finn said. " And if we exposed our selves and the Ramp found out...well lets just say its Not good."

" well when are we going hunting?" Sophie asked.

I cant believe she was actually considering any of this. It was just way to ridiculous even for her.

" Around 2 am while the animals are sleeping and its still dark. Its 1 now. So we'll let you girls rest for an hour and wake you when its time." Finn said.

" Um. Ryan?" Sophie asked tentatively.

" Yes, darling?" Ryan said nicely.

" Can me and Sophie have a min. To talk.?"

" Of course."

We sat their quietly wait for them to get up and leave. They didn't.

"uh guys..." i said." I think Soph meant alone."

" oh, then no." Finn said.

" why not?!" I asked starting to panic.

" because you were just turned no more than 6 hours ago." Wow. Had it really been that long. I thought. " And we can't tisk some thing happening to you." Ryan said stroking Sophie's hair.

" Excuse me. But i think we can take care of our selves" Soph said. I could tell she was annoyed but she so wasn't the only one.

" aw, that's cute. But in all seriousness you really need your rest, love. You can chat later, alright?" Ryan responded.

Sophie sighed " Fine."

I didn't want to leave but when Finn stood up and looked at me i knew it wasn't up for discussion.

I stood up and turned to walk out but ended up in Sophie's arms wrapped in a hug. I hugged her back without hesitation.

" It'll be alright. I promise." Soph whispered in my ear. She sounded so sincere and sure it was almost hard not to believe her.

I nodded once. Then pulled away to walk out the door Finn was holding out for me, before i burst into tears in front of everyone.

When I heard Finn close the door shut behind him, I let out a shaky breath and headed for the room we had come from. When i felt a hand slip around my waist i gasped as i looked into Finn's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked. And i was shocked to hear genuine concern in his voice.

" Of course." I said but my voice cracked as tears swelled up in my eyes. He brought a hand up to caress my cheek.

I promise i wont let anything happen to you. I would go to ends of earth to protect you." He said

I wasn't sure if i believed him or not but as he slowly brought his lips to mine. I didn't really care. I kissed him back gently. The kiss was slow and sweet. As i pulled a way I wasn't sure what to say. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My stomach was doing flips as i looked deep into his eyes. I smiled slightly and since i couldn't think of anything else to do i turned back to the door and walked in.

Finn sat in the chair to the right of my bed as climbed under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was out in a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys here's a new chapter i know the first few chapters aren't that great but trust me it gets better. i also know this chapter is unfortunately short but they'll get longer as the story please review i love to know what y'all think...and if you think you know what will happen think again...anyway enjoy!_

**chapter** **5**

**kelly~**

" first the bite from a vampire to human obviously second you drink the biter's blood and third you drink a human's blood" Ryan said as if it what the most normal thing in the world.

" WHAT! I'm so not drinking a human's blood!" I exclaimed " No way, not going to happen!"

"Now don't worry just yet. Me and Finn will have to teach you how to hunt first before so you don't end up sucking a human dry. Not that there is any thing wrong with that but people would start to notice."Finn said. " And if we exposed our selves and the Ramp found out...well lets just say...it won't be good."

" Well when are we going hunting?" Sophie asked.

I can't believe she was actually considering any of this. It was just way to ridiculous even for her.

" Around 2 am while the animals are sleeping and it's still dark. Its 1 now. So we'll let you girls rest for an hour and wake you when its time." Finn said.

" Um... Ryan?" Sophie asked tentatively.

" Yes, darling?" Ryan said. I had to fight not to blush this _so_ was not the time.

" Can Sophie and me have a min... To talk?"

" Of course."

We sat their quietly wait for them to get up and leave. They didn't.

" Uh guys..." I said. " I think Soph meant alone."

" Oh, then no." Finn said.

" Why not?!" I asked starting to panic.

" Because you were just turned no more than 6 hours ago." Wow. Had it really been that long. I thought. " And we can't risk some thing happening to you." Ryan said stroking Sophie's hair.

" Excuse me. But I think we can take care of our selves" Soph said. I could tell she was annoyed but she so wasn't the only one.

" Aw, that's cute. But in all seriousness you really need your rest, love. You can chat later, alright?" Ryan responded.

Sophie sighed " Fine."

I didn't want to leave but when Finn stood up and looked at me I knew it wasn't up for discussion.

I stood up and turned to walk out but ended up in Sophie's arms wrapped in a hug. I hugged her back without hesitation.

" It'll be alright. I promise." Soph whispered in my ear. She sounded so sincerer and sure it was almost hard not to believe her.

I nodded once. Then pulled away to walk out the door Finn was holding out for me, before i burst into tears in front of everyone.

When I heard Finn close the door shut behind him, I let out a shaky breath and headed for the room we had come from. When i felt a hand slip around my waist i gasped as i looked into Finn's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked. And I was shocked to hear genuine concern in his voice.

" Of course." I said but my voice cracked as tears swelled up in my eyes. He brought a hand up to caress my cheek.

" I promise i wont let anything happen to you. I would go to ends of earth to protect you." He said

I wasn't sure if i believed him or not but as he slowly brought his lips to mine. I didn't really care. I kissed him back gently. The kiss was slow and sweet. As i pulled a way I wasn't sure what to say. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My stomach was doing flips as i looked deep into his eyes. I smiled slightly and since I couldn't think of anything else to do i turned back to the door and walked in.

Finn sat in the chair to the right of my bed as climbed under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was out in a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**~sophie**_

A couple of hours later all four of us were standing outside in the woods. My body wasn't aching as badly as it was before and ( although only for a couple of hours ) the rest helped to.

I tried my best to not look nervous ( that would show weakness). Because I knew this is my life now and whether I like it or not I'm gonna need to learn how to live it.

Ryan was holding my hand as he said " alright so we'll start of small. Close your eyes and focus all your energy on your hearing sense. Because you're a fledgling your senses should be heightened so focus on hearing."

Doing as Ryan said i focused all of my thoughts on my hearing. At first all i heard was the wind blowing in the trees and the occasional bird song. I don't know why I wasn't getting anything. I was trying really hard.

Then i felt hands on my shoulders " easy relax. Don't think about it-" Ryan said.

" If I don't think about it hows it supposed to happen?" I asked frustrated.

" Well if you ever let me finnish you might know." Ryan replied. " Don't think...feel"

Closing my eyes again i focused my self one more time and allowed my body to relax. But again nothing happen. Just when i was about to complain again i heard it. Or rather felt it.

Their was a squirrel running up and down a tree somewhere, I just couldn't pin point where.

" I hear a squirrel running up a tree but I don't know which one." I said.

" Yeah i hear it to." Kelly said.

" That good." Finn said " Now while listening really carefully try to decide if the sound is in front, behind, right or left of you."

doing as he said i blocked everyone around me out, and focused on that one squirrel. Now letting my feet guide i turned slightly to my right.

"good Soph. Open your eyes. Next your going to use 2 senses at the same time."

Opening my eyes. i looked to Kelly who was still having some trouble. turning back to Ryan i said "Okay"

"i want you to look at the trees in front of you. Now using your eyes and ears find the tree the squirrel is on, then find the squirrel. once you've found the squirrel don't break eye contact."

looking up and down trees i saw... nothing.

" i don't see it." Kelly said. i could tell she was losing patience.

" I don't either ,Ryan" i said

" are you sure? Ryan replied

" yes I'm su-" i started ,but never finished because I saw it. not breaking eye contact opened my mouth to say i found it ,when Kelly blurted

" there it is!"

I started moving toward it when Finn grabbed my elbow. I hadn't even realized he'd come up behind me.

" Allow me." Ryan whispered in my ear making me jump. Damn these vamps were sneaky " watch me. Kelly has eye contact with your squirrel i've chosen a different pray."

I watched as Ryan bent down and picked up a rock tossing it in a bush. Nothing happen for a minute then the bushed rustled. I saw Ryan's eyes narrow as a bunny jumped out of the bush and Ryan picked it up by the fur around its neck. I knew what would happen next and so did Kelly cause I saw her gasp and close her eyes turning into Finn's chest so not to watched. but I didn't have anyone to turn into I was just standing there watching,frozen,staring at the bunny about to lose its life.

Lifting the bunny up to his mouth to bite it's neck. He hesitated for a moment to wink at me as if this was all some kind of cruel inside joke between the two of them. The next thing I knew I had to stifle a gasp at the sound of bones crunching as Ryan drank and blood dripped from his chin.

but hears the thing I wanted to be discussed i did. But what I want and reality never work out when I comes to me. And before I could stop myself I was walking over to Ryan. I stopped at his side putting my hand on his shoulder. looking up from his prey he caught my gaze. I didn't want him to but I knew that when he looked in my eyes he would see one thing...longing. longing for blood.

slowly ,never breaking eye contact with me he brought his mouth from his pray. I looked down at the bloody hare it smelled so good.

looking back to Ryan i whispered one word I couldn't stop... "_please"_

Ryan smiled down at me i knew he was loving this every minute of it. putting one hand around my waist and pulling me close he lifted the bunny to my mouth the fresh blood just brushing my lips. i closed my eyes and brought my hands up to hold the bunny as I sunk my teeth into it. Ryan let me hold the bunny as I drank, using his now free hand to push my hair behind my ears.

resting my head against his shoulder I drank every last bit of blood from the bunny. it was amazing. the feeling it gave me was unlike anything i've ever experienced.

when i was done i dropped the bunny on the ground and was sure i would've fallen to if Ryan hadn't been holding me. Opening my eyes and licking my lips. I saw Kelly staring at me like I had just kick newborn puppies for fun.

"Kelly i-"i started

"Don't." was all she said before turning on her heel and walking back to the house, Finn following. What have I done? I turned into Ryan and started to cry. leading me to a soft spot of grass Ryan sat down pulling me into his lap whispering things like I was going to be okay and she had to forgive me at some point because it was my nature. And although I knew he was right that didn't make what i had done any less horrible.

_**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6 done! its going to get real good from here, and i love reviews they make me smile! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**xoxo~Lexi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

_~kelly_

_How? _i thought as i walked with Finn back to the house.

How had i let this happen to myself?

How could i have been so stupid?

How could i just stand there and watch as _Sophie_ ,my best friend, killed a helpless creature.

But most of all how could i walk away from her, when i knew she would only feel guiltier. Of Course i knew it wasn't her fault. She can't help what she is... what _I _am. But still that didn't make what she had done any less horrible. Or at least that's what i told my self, the truth was a very different story. The truth was... I think I'm afraid that Sophie did nothing wrong and that the wrongness was that one day - and one day soon too - that would be me, and what Sophie just did was bring a nightmare that had been trapped in the back of my mind, come to life.

no. I thought

I wouldn't think about that, not now not ever. But part of me new that wasn't true the day would come... I there would be no where for me to hide.

As we walked into the house i pushed those thoughts from my head,

" So since you'll be staying here for a while Ryan and i agreed that you and Sophie will both need clothing to wear so I'm having my friend Gwen come over after breakfast to take you shopping."

" Did someone say shopping?" Sophie called finally gracing us with her presence as if nothing had ever happened.

I ignored her.

" wait how are we supposed to go shopping, the sun is out?" I asked confused.

" We forgot to tell you, we can walk in the daylight if we spray zafe on ourselves. its like a cologne/perfume thing that keeps the sun rays off." Ryan explained sitting down on the couch. everyone else followed suit.

" Well...as long as it doesn't smell bad..." Sophie said. Of Course she would say that.

" It dosent" finn said.

" Okay good." she replied.

"Anyway... so is Gwen a vamp?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward air.

"Duh. She will be having lunch with us also." Ryan said.

' _ding dong'_

" I'll get it." Finn said going to get the door.

Figuring this would be a good time to practice my new hearing abilities, I focused on Finn's foot steps as he walked to the door. Then the sound of the door opening..and...and...

"Hi!" I heard a high pitched girly voice say.

"Hello, Gwen. it's good to see you, how have you been?" finn asks.

" Fairly well i'd say." Gwen replied

" And the _others?" _Finn whispered.

Wait others! what others? I would need to remember this to ask him later.

" Alright I suppose...some are still _adjusting." _I heard her say. " but enough of me I'd like to meet these new girls that got passed you." she said in a mocking way. As they started to walk back I came back to my normal hearing.

" _Hello?_ Kelly?" Sophie said.

"huh?"

" oh. okay... good." she said putting her hand over her heart. I gave her a wtf look. " You like totally spaced out you weren't answering me. It was starting to scare me."

"what do you care?" i muttered under my breath. there i go again, being mean. gosh what is up with me today?

i saw hurt flash across her face, then back to her stone cold expressionless glare. I looked away as Finn walked in with a short asian girl by his side. She had medium-length black hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty for her age, I'd say around late 20's.

" Hey girls, i'm Gwen." She said sitting down in a chair next to me. " i'll be your shopping buddy today!"

"Sophie." Soph said smiling at her I could tell her and Sophie would have no problem getting along seeing as they both love to shop. I do too, just... not the money spending part...

Looking over at me Gwen asks " and what might your name be?"

" Kelly" I say.

"well Kelly. Sophie, I'd just like to say...Great job!" she says with a bright smile " you fooled Finn and Ryan! _The_ Finn and Ryan. You should be proud of your selves."

Finn and Ryan roll their eyes as a big grin brightens my face. Sophie's too.

" Well we better get you zafed up so you don't burn come on." she says stand up and ushering us to follow her to a room down the hall. We follow and the guys stay behind.

Closing the door and pulling a type of sunscreen like container out of her purse she tosses it to me and says " Spray." i catch it and spray it on my body. its cold at first but eventually goes away. i hand it to Sophie not meeting her eyes.

when Soph finishes we walk out heading to the front door to leave. On the way we see Ryan and Finn.

" Bye!" Sophie and I say in unison.

" Bye girls," they say back and with that we left for the mall.


End file.
